


Судьба анимага

by AlAzar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar
Summary: Как все было на самом деле. Питер Петтигрю и остальные.
Kudos: 1





	Судьба анимага

Судьба анимага

Как все было на самом деле. Питер Петтигрю и остальные.

Питер Петтигрю, уборщик в Министерстве магии, в очередной раз вяло взмахнул палочкой и забормотал:

  
-Тергео, тергео… Эванеско! — фантик от гадостных конфет этих умников Уизли исчез, как и не было, принося мимолетное удовлетворение, пока Питер не наткнулся взглядом на лужицу, подозрительно напоминающую блевотину.

  
-Да что же это, прямо в холле! Ну и культура! Где съели, там и … Эскуро, — потрясенно выдохнул он, приваливаясь боком к высокому бортику бассейна. — Одни едят и гадят, а вторые… Вот что у этих близнецов есть, чего нет у меня? Еще молоко на губах не обсохло, а туда же — свой магазин и галеоны рекой!

  
Неожиданно, словно возможность получить ответ на скорее риторический вопрос, у прежде пустынной проходной показался Артур Уизли, увидел Питера и замахал рукой. Пришлось подойти, хотя уборщик предпочел бы сделать вид, что не заметил зовущего.

  
-Привет, Питер, дружище! Осваиваешься? — дружелюбно затарахтел глава самого неприметного департамента министерства. — Что же ты не попросил своих школьных друзей, Блэка и Поттера, помочь с работенкой попрестижней? Я их часто тут вижу, приходят на заседания Визенгамота, все-таки лорды оба. Блэк, конечно, совсем не _серьезный_ , но связи-то у обеих семей сам знаешь какие. Леди Вальбурга всё никак его не женит, он, говорят, ей прямо заявил, что отдаст титул Регулусу, если надавят со свадьбой. А у Джеймса сын, Гарри, слышал наверное, он самый молодой ловец за всю историю Хогвартса!

  
Петтигрю почувствовал, что начинает звереть. Уизли, не замечая реакции на свои слова, продолжал о чем-то восторженно вещать, изредка вставляя странные слова вроде _пиксели_ или _интернет_ , не мешая мыслям свободно течь. Да, он слышал про Гарри Поттера, более того, он его видел. Ну что сказать, мальчик как мальчик, вылитый Джеймс, только глаза мамины. Серые.

  
Это происходило там, на Гриммо 12, где и встречался с «друзьями». Вот это «хлебное» местечко он и получил по протекции Сохатого и Бродяги, к которым и обратился, смирив гордость, после многих лет, прошедших с последнего экзамена. Как все обернулось! Пусть он и не блистал в учебе, но явно заслуживал чего-то получше, чем должность эльфа! Как он тогда не вспылил, глядя в наглые синие глаза Блэка, выставившего все так, что эта дружеская помощь — эпический подвиг двоих мародеров для спасения третьего! Если бы в его жизни хоть раз представился шанс, если бы появился кто-то по-настоящему могущественный, поверивший ему, Питеру Петтигрю, скромному волшебнику, он бы сумел, возвысившись, показать всем этим лордятам с их снисходительностью и пренебрежением, где на самом деле их место!

  
-Что?

  
-Я говорю, где ваш четвертый друг, как его, Люпин? Все сотрудники проклинают вашу карту Мародеров после того, как Блэк с Поттером подарили Фаджу ее вариант для Министерства. Теперь не побродишь по отделам просто так, и домой не уйдешь пораньше, не то чтобы я и хотел с моей-то Молли. Ха-ха-ха! А ты уже решил, идешь ли на встречу выпускников Дома Гриффиндор, если она все-таки состоится? Мы-то обязательно, я и Молли, Молли и я! Ну, мне пора, и так что-то засиделся, поздно уже, никого нет, только уборщики…хм.

  
Скрывая смущение от оговорки, Уизли похлопал Питера на прощание по рукаву, только усиливая неловкость, и суетливо зашагал к каминам. Палочка Петтигрю, стиснутая побелевшими пальцами, казалось, засветилась на самом кончике, направленном в спину веселого семьянина, зеленым. За неполный месяц уборки этажей, кабинетов и коридоров впервые захотелось встретить кого-нибудь из начальства, но не получить поручение, а высказать все, что он думает по поводу такого бесполезного использования сил его, дипломированного волшебника.

  
К счастью, в течении нескольких минут, пока Питер думал, кому высказать, точнее, выкрикнуть наболевшее, он успокоился. А вспомнив судьбу сгинувшего где-то в лесах оборотня Ремуса, не нашедшего никакой работы, а также свое многолетнее скитание по съемным квартирам и случайные подработки после продажи дома, чтобы оплатить долги после смерти матери, передумал шуметь и увольняться. Все-таки он, если подумать, может, затаившись, выждать более благоприятный для себя момент.

  
Кстати, о встрече гриффиндорцев. Если пойти, без унижений не обойдется. Пусть уж эту встречу опять отменят, все-таки директор Дамблдор очень занят борьбой за всеобщее благо. Томас Реддл, его извечный оппонент, так задурил головы лордам из Визенгамота своими попытками создать настоящую политическую партию _как у маглов,_ что они лишили Дамблдора должности Верховного Чародея.

  
Сделано это было с пожеланиями лучше следить за своим заместителем, который, вместо ведения дел школы и преподавания ЗОТИ, в содружестве с деканом Слизерина Принцем и председателем Попечительского Совета Малфоем, всего за несколько лет перекроил школьную программу до неузнаваемости, возвращая отмененные ранее дисциплины, создал общественное объединение под названием «Вальпургиевы Рыцари», ратующее за права простых волшебников, и даже выпустил книгу-автобиографию «Семь осколков души», повествующую о своих нелегких школьных годах.

  
Вспомнив о Принце, теперь лорде и мастере зельеварения, женатом и с детьми, бывшем Нюниусе, у Петтигрю окончательно испортилось настроение. Все безусловно, непреодолимо, безвозвратно опередили его.

  
-Петтигрю! — бешеный выкрик в тишине Атриума заставил Питера вздрогнуть. В его сторону, минуя проходную, несся взбешенный Руфус Скримджер. Внутренний голос нашептывал, что пора сматываться.

  
-Стой, тебе говорят, отрыжка драккла! Убью гада! Ведь сказал, что это не мусор, а документы на подпись министру, и чтоб не вздумал «Эванеско»! — разорялся аврор, а уборщик, осознав нешуточную опасность, прибавил ходу, завернул за фонтан и … пропал.

  
-Чтоб тебя! — удивленно проговорил Скримджер. Зная, что в здании министерства невозможна аппарация, удивление это было весьма уместно. Покрутив головой минуту-другую, так и не придя к какому-то логичному выводу о причине произошедшего, Руфус зашагал к дежурному перекинуться парой слов и заодно спросить, не видел ли тот чего-нибудь странного. Маленький серый крысенок, сверкая умненькими глазками, бодро затрусил в противоположную сторону.  
Питер Петтигрю вдруг вспомнил, что в его серых беспросветных школьных буднях, полных зависти и злости, было одно маленькое, но важное достижение, которое еще пригодится в его нелегкой судьбе, судьбе анимага.


End file.
